


Pique-nique en famille

by Nelja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: A bit of canon pairings, Alcohol, Family, Fluff, Food, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Loki a la ferme intention d'organiser une fête familiale avec tous ses enfants.
Kudos: 6
Collections: fam_fic





	Pique-nique en famille

"Odin, je peux emprunter ton cheval dans quatre jours ?"

Odin haussa le sourcil. "Pourquoi ?"

"J'organise un pique-nique en famille, et je veux qu'il soit là." Loki observa Odin plongé dans des pensées qui semblaient trop profondes pour le sujet. "Ce n'est pas un double sens pour autre chose, promis !"

"Le sens premier est bien assez inquiétant," soupira Odin. Ah, il fanfaronnait tellement, avec sa façon de laisser entendre qu'il était le seul à connaître le futur.

"Si tu dis non, je suis curieux de connaître la raison," avança prudemment Loki. Puis il y un grand sourire. "Il va sans dire que tu es invité, mon très cher frère." Odin aurait préféré se rependre par les pieds pendant treize jours plutôt que d'assister à une telle réunion, mais il détestait encore plus ne pas être invité.

Odin détestait beaucoup de choses.

En particulier, il détestait tellement expliquer ses raisons qu'il finit par se laisser faire, et accepter avec un grand soupir.

* * *

"Sigyn, ma chérie, je voudrais organiser un pique-nique en famille dans quatre jours, avec toi et les petits, bien sûr."

Sigyn eut un sourire adorable, qui acceptait beaucoup de choses, mais qui se moquait un peu aussi "Combien de personnes ?"

"Oh, pas plus d'une dizaine. Mais comme l'un d'entre eux est un serpent géant, tu peux prévoir à manger pour un peu plus ?"

"Est-ce que mes parents sont invités ?"

C'était une vision de terreur. Loki préférait encore entendre Odin parler de la fin du monde. "Seulement si tu as envie qu'ils t'évitent avec horreur pendant les vingt prochaines années. C'est un oui ? Bien sûr, c'est un oui ! Un mot de toi, et je leur envoie les invitations moi-même !"

Sigyn sourit encore, un rire au bord des lèvres, et secoua la tête.

"Mais tu pourrais venir, la prochaine fois qu'ils organisent quelque chose."

"Je pourrais. Mais je ne suis pas cruel à ce point. Du moins, pas en ta présence."

* * *

Jormungand était de bonne composition. Le plus difficile était de trouver une place en bord de mer, avec une falaise suffisamment haute pour qu'elle puisse manifester sa joie en se roulant dans l'eau sans provoquer un raz-de marée.

"Il y aura à manger ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Un peu. Mais tu peux apporter quelques phoques comme cadeaux, cela fera plaisir à tout le monde !"

Jormungand poussa un grand cri et provoqua, justement, un raz-de-marée en sautillant. Trouver une falaise de qualité était vraiment urgent.

* * *

Hel poussa un grand soupir "Tu sais que je travaille..."

Comme tous les jours sans exception, pensa Loki. Vraiment, il lui faisait une faveur en l'arrachant à son trône.

"Oui, je ne peux pas vraiment empêcher les gens de mourir pendant une demi-journée. Peut-être qu'en tuant une poignée de mourants la veille, je peux te permettre de prendre un peu d'avance ?"

"Non merci." répondit Hel d'une voix polie, mais implacable et glaciale. "Je ferai des efforts. Garm pourra venir aussi. Si des morts s'échappent parce que nous ne sommes pas là, j'en viendrai peut-être à accepter ton aide. Pour les zombies."

"Merci, c'est très gentil."

Hel ne sembla pas moins intraitable, même d'un millimètre.

"Est-ce que tu vas inviter maman ?" demanda-t-elle.

Sigyn n'avait pas posé la question. De cette façon, Loki n'avait même pas l'impression de jouer double jeu en répondant "Bien sûr !" Ou alors, juste un tout petit peu.

* * *

"Je ne fais pas de telles choses que... des pique-niques !" protesta Fenrir. "Je ne suis pas un bébé !"

"Jormungand sera là ! Elle a tellement hâte de t'affronter. Si tu ne viens pas, elle pensera que tu as peur d'elle, et elle sera si triste..."

"Je viendrai !" s'exclama Fenrir.

Voilà, certaines personnes étaient plus faciles à convaincre.

"Si tes enfants viennent aussi, peut-être qu'ils pourront s'amuser ? Eux _sont_ des bébés, après tout. Sans même parler de constater les résultats de votre duel..."

Il sembla trouver que c'était une excellente idée. Certaines personnes étaient _trop_ faciles à convaincre. Il n'y avait pas de défi.

* * *

"C'est un magnifique pique-nique !" s'exclama Loki.

Ce disant, il tourna très légèrement le buste en direction de Sigyn, et sentit le regard lourd d'Angrboda sur ses épaules. Elles s'étaient installées à une distance respectable l'une de l'autre, Sigyn avec Vali et Narfi, Angrboda avec Hel, et semblaient mettre Loki au défi de choisir avec qui il allait s'installer.

Il n'en avait pas le moindre envie.

Pendant ce temps, heureusement, Garm et Fenrir avaient trop d'énergie pour rester en place, même pour le salut d'une dispute, et Garm faisait la connaissance de ses neveux Häti et Skoll, petites boules pelucheuses de la taille d'un veau chacun.

Cela impliquait beaucoup de morsures, mais en bonne amitié. Loki aurait préféré que Sigyn et Angrboda se mordent, et pas seulement parce que ça aurait été plutôt sexy.

"Maman, je peux monter sur le cheval ?" demanda Vali.

Sigyn interrogea Loki du regard. Loki, tout prêt à se laisser faire pour améliorer l'ambiance même un tout petit peu, tenta d'interroger Sleipnir du regard, mais le cheval n'était pas doué dans ce domaine, aussi Loki finit-il par s'approcher de lui et lui demander. Sleipnir hocha vigoureusement la tête, fier de son long corps plein de pattes qui pouvait porter plusieurs personnes à la fois.

Loki se demanda si cela lui serait décompté comme du favoritisme plus tard. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait demandé ! Ou peut-être Sleipnir était-il déjà classé dans les Asgardiens aux yeux d'Angrboda, qui ne voulait pas le fréquenter.

Sigyn déballa la nourriture. Il y avait des gâteaux au miel. Loki se demanda si elle avait l'intention d'en offrir à Garm où de le regarder saliver.

De fait, quand le chien des enfers s'approcha d'elle pour quémander, les babines dégoulinantes, elle lui en lança un morceau avec un sourire.

"Traître," souffla Hel. Sa voix de jolie jeune fille et ses grognements de cadavre agonisant formaient une harmonie terrifiante. La tension monta d'un cran.

C'est alors qu'on entendit un bruit qui ressemblait à quelque chose qui tombe dans l'eau et qui éclabousse, mais en beaucoup plus fort. Une vague monta à des dizaines de mètres de haut, presque au bord de la falaise. La voix de Jormungand cria "Cadeaux !"

Et il se mit à pleuvoir des phoques.

Ce n'était pas une pluie magique. Loki avait déjà vu des pluies magiques de choses étranges, en particulier des jambons, et c'était autrement plus dru. C'était juste Jormungand qui avait décidé qu'un phoque à manger serait un excellent cadeau pour tout le monde.

Fenrir et ses enfants se jetèrent sur les leurs avec avidité, les attrapant avant même qu'ils aient touché le sol. Angrboda attrapa le sien d'une main et celui de Hel de l'autre, et se mit à mordiller les deux queues en même temps - une connaisseuse, c'était le meilleur morceau. Hel avait probablement récupéré les âmes. Cela pouvait toujours servir.

Sigyn, à la surprise générale, parvint à s'écarter gracieusement de quelques mètres pour que le phoque explose sans salir sa robe. Vali et Narfi semblaient trouver que devoir esquiver une pluie de phoques rendait encore plus fascinante une course sur le cheval le plus rapide du monde.

Loki se sentit très fier des capacités de Jormungand à viser. Personne ne pouvait se poser des questions sur quel phoque était pour qui. Vraiment, ce serpent de mer était assez polie pour être invitée dans n'importe quelle réunion familiale.

Sigyn, polie aussi, plutôt que de rejeter le cadeau, entreprit de préparer un feu pour le faire cuire.

Au moins, pendant un instant, elle ne regardait plus Loki, qui pouvait observer Angrboda plus en détail (ou peut-être qu'elle le regardait encore, les femmes avaient quatre yeux parfois). Elle ne semblait pas mécontente de sucer ses os de phoques, mais Loki voulut intervenir. C'était souvent très difficile, d'observer sans intervenir.

"Hey, les enfants !" cria Loki à Vali et Narfi. "C'est très sympa, cette petite promenade, mais tout le monde devrait en profiter, n'est-ce pas ?"

Peut-être Hel avait-elle envie de faire un petit tour, elle aussi. Mais elle ignora complètement la remarque. Ou peut-être les bébés loups ? Mais ils étaient encore en train de se goinfrer de phoques.

La personne qui ne l'ignora pas fut Sleipnir, qui lança un long et vibrant hennissement.

"Hein ? Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !" Loki comprenait très bien le langage des chevaux, même certains mots particulièrement obscènes.

Hel se matérialisa auprès de lui. Etait-elle capable de sentir les moments embarrassants, comme ses frères sentaient la viande, à plusieurs kilomètres de distance ? Malheureusement pour Loki, il était basiquement fait de viande et de moments embarrassants (dans le meilleur des cas, embarrassants pour les autres).

"Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?" demanda-t-elle.

Loki ne se sentit pas le courage de mentir devant Sleipnir, qui était capable de lui marcher sur le pied, de lui mordre la tête, ou pire.

"Il dit que c'est son tour de monter sur le dos de quelqu'un. Qu'il n'est jamais monté sur le dos de quelqu'un." Seulement sur les pieds, pensa Loki. Oh, et aussi, dans le ventre. Loki estimait avoir largement assez porté Sleipnir pour trois ou quatre vies.

Hel réfléchit. "Cela peut potentiellement être arrangé !"

Puis elle appela d'une voix basse, mais qui portait jusqu'au bout du monde, qu'il était impossible de ne pas entendre "Est-ce qu'un de vous deux veut jouer à porter un cheval sur son dos ?"

Jormungand sauta en l'air, et ce fut probablement considéré comme le début de la fin du monde pour tous les marins à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ils n'avaient pas totalement tort, mais elle prendrait très longtemps.

Mais il était hors de question que Fenrir refuse un défi lancé à la fois à lui et à Jormungand. Il n'avait même pas encore eu son combat !

Et c'est ainsi qu'une colonne composée d'un serpent de mer, sur lequel était perché un loup géant, sur lequel était perché un cheval à huit pattes, sur lequel étaient perchés deux enfants, tenta de rester stable sur la mer bleue. Tout le monde hurlait de plaisir ravi.

"Personne ne va mourir. Je suis en vacances pour la demi-journée." dit Hel d'un ton tellement peu convainquant qu'elle fit passer un frisson dans l'échine des parents ici présents.

"Un verre de vin ?" proposa Sigyn à Loki.

"Oui, merci." dit-il. Il le saisit et l'avala d'un trait.

"Quelque chose de plus fort ?" demanda Angrboda.

"Parfait !" Il avala le contenu entier de la fiole tout aussi vite.

Il était déjà un tout petit peu ivre, mais pas assez pour ne pas constater l'évidence. Les deux boissons lui avaient été transmises de la main à la main, pas lancées sur la tête. Cela voulait dire que la distance entre les deux femmes avait diminué...

Après tout, il y avait peu d'endroits au bord de la falaise d'où on pouvait observer tout le spectacle en s'inquiétant de la loi de la pesanteur. D'ailleurs, Garm y était aussi, avec Häti dans une main levée et Skoll dans l'autre pour qu'ils puissent mieux voir, et un peu pour montrer sa force aussi.

Au moment où les enfants surexcités reposèrent enfin les pieds sur terre, Sigyn et Angrboda avaient totalement fait la paix. Sigyn proposa un phoque roti à Fenrir, et Angrboda laissa goûter Vali et Narfi à des tranches de phoque cru très fines découpées à coups d'ongles, qu'ils déclarèrent délicieuses.

Si Loki avait voulu faire en sorte qu'elles s'entendent bien, il n'y serait pas arrivé, malgré toute sa ruse. Parfois, le destin agissait de façon mystérieuse.

Le seul inconvénient de ce nouvel arrangement était aussi le meilleur avantage, à savoir qu'il pouvait, sans se lever, recevoir des verres d'alcool des deux côtés. Non seulement c'était possible, mais c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer.

Loki avait déjà beaucoup d'enfants, mais au bout d'un certain nombre de litres, c'était réjouissant pour le coeur et fatigant pour les yeux et les oreilles d'en voir et d'en entendre deux ou quatre fois plus... huit fois plus... que se passait-il ?

Loki fut à moitié dessoûlé par un ricanement qu'il connaissait bien, celui d'Odin.

"J'ai fait ma part pour aider à la réunion familiale !" dit-il. "Merci de m'avoir invité, d'ailleurs, mon cher frère de serment."

Oh ! Cette nuée de gobelins étaient en fait les enfants qu'il avait eus quand il vivait sous terre, à la suite d'une longue conspiration avec Odin dont le but était de voler le lait de la vache sacrée aux propriétés magiques ! Bien sûr, maintenant qu'Odin était omniscient, il pouvait les retrouver parmi les autres. Loki, lui, n'était pas ce genre de physionomiste.

Peut-être quelques autres enfants illégitimes aussi ? Des fois, Loki oubliait.

Odin avait probablement voulu gâcher la réunion familiale. Il ne se doutait probablement pas que c'était probablement le meilleur moment pour ces présentations, avec Loki trop ivre pour voir le visage désappointé de Sigyn, ou celui furieux d'Angrboda, sans même parler de répondre à leurs questions, la bouche si pâteuse qu'elle aurait aussi bien pu être remplie d'argile. Et il s'y connaissait (c'était une longue histoire).

Ou peut-être qu'Odin s'en doutait ? Comment marchait l'omniscience déjà ? Loki n'était pas en état de pousser une réflexion avec des phrases aussi longues !

Il aurait tout le temps, quand il aurait dormi et que Sigyn lui dirait qu'il ne donnait pas un bon exemple aux enfants, d'expliquer qu'il était le meilleur exemple possible pour les enfants quand il était ivre, plongé dans une félicité si parfaite qu'il oubliait de jouer des tours à qui que ce soit, même les plus évidents où il faisait croire à Häti et Skoll que les crêpes poussaient sur les arbres.

Mais en attendant, à la fois Sigyn et Angrboda, qui avaient définitivement appris des choses sur la solidarité pendant ce pique-nique, et peut-être un peu bu aussi, leur proposèrent à tous des tranches de phoque, et Loki soupira d'aise. C'était tellement agréable de voir sa famille bien s'entendre, inventer de nouveaux jeux ! Ou d'anciens, comme le nouveau duel de Fenrir et Jormungand (plus personne ne les comptait).

Hel avait inventé une nouvelle version de "Coucou, qui c'est ?" qui consistait à cacher la moitié de son visage, puis l'autre. Loki supposa que beaucoup de goblins allaient se trouver un travail aux enfers dans un proche avenir. Il y aurait, après tout, du travail à rattraper.

Malheureusement, un de ces nouveaux jeux se trouva être faire rouler Loki du haut d'une colline, peut-être un peu par vengeance. Et Loki, pour l'amour de l'harmonie qu'il venait de trouver au fond d'une bouteille d'hydromel, se laissa faire.

Et si jamais il devait être le ballon piégé qui explose et envoie, au lieu de bonbons et autres présents, un jet de vomi au visage des petits goblins malchanceux, il ne l'aurait même pas fait exprès.

Il n'alla pas jusqu'à les prévenir du risque. Il était juste là pour s'amuser, et peut-être que cette journée mettait un peu en pièces ses qualifications de dieu de la fourberie, mais il espérait au moins en garder quelques petits morceaux dans ses poches.


End file.
